Dear My FamilyKaiSoo
by ChenZiL88
Summary: keadaan keluarga Kai sangaat dingin,dia menganggap di dunia ini hanya dirinya yang tidak bahagia dengan keluarga ternyata.. *ga bisa bikin summary Kaisoo here, DLDR! revieww yaa
1. Chapter 1

Dear My Family|KaiSoo

Author : HyeZiTao

Genre : Family,AU,OOC,NoYaoi or Shounen-ai.

Rating : T,G

Cast : Kai a.k.a Kim Jong In

KyungSoo a.k.a D.O Kyung Soo

Cameo's : *Just See it :D

Disclaimer :All Cast milik Tuhan YME dan SM Entertainment,tapi FF ini dan Kyungsoo Oppa milikku SAH ! *di kubur Earthlings

Warning : BadFic,WIP,Typo bersebaran,author abal, Sekali lagi FF ini BUKAN Romance ! DLDR !

^HappyReading^

Pukul 12.00Waktu Setempat

"Blam.."

Suara pintu tertutup, terdengar dengan jelas sehingga membuat namja yang sejatinya 'susah di bangunin' itu bangun karena mendengar suara pintu. Hal yang tak lazim bukan?Entahlah,ia juga tak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Namja tampan itu terduduk di kasurnya dan membuang nafasnya perlahan,ia tau siapa yang baru pulang malam-malam begini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang tuanya.

Samar-samar namja itu mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat kearah kamarnya,segera ia baringkan tubuhnya lagi dan berpura-pura tertidur.

"Kai.." panggil orang itu,tapi namja yang dipanggil Kai tidak mengindahkannya *kan pura-pura tiduurr.. author babo nihh -". Namja itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah appa nya Kai, memutar knop pintu kamar kai dan membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan.

"kai.. kausudah tidur yah?hh.. Yasudahlah~" appa Kai bermonolog kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kai.

_DearMy Family_

Kim Jong In atau akrab disapa Kai adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan Kim coorporation atau bisa dibilang perusahaan itu paling terkenal di Seoul,namja ini berumur 17th bersekolah di sekolahan elite yap,SM senior High School,namja tampan ini memiliki watak yang dingin dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar.

Namja tampan itu berjalan menuju ruang makan yang sudah terdapat eomma-nya yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan appa kai pastinya,Kai menatap eommanya heran karena biasanya eommanya tak pernah ada ketika ia hendak berangkat ke Sekolah,tapi dibalik itu semua ada rasa senang yang terselip di hatinya.

"eomma belum pergi?"Tanya Kai dengan nada datar dan hampir menusuk, sang eomma kaget dengan tatapan datar dan pertanyaan yang hampir menusuk itu,ia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kai,sudah siap berangkat? Kajja sarapan dulu." Ucap eomma. Kai pun menurut dan duduk dikursinya

"ini buatan eomma.." ucap eomma lagi sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng 'tumbensekali' batin Kai

Kai senang sekali karena akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah memakan masakan eommanya jangankan memakan masakan,mengobrol pun sudah jarang dan mungkin bisa di hitung oleh jari.

Setelah meng-alaskan sarapan untuk Kai, eomma kai pun mengambil tas kerjanya yang tergeletak diatas meja makan. Kai tidak begitu memperhatikan karena focus karena melihat makanan, ketika namja itu hendak menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya,sang eomma mengintrupsi.

"Kai eommaberangkat yaa.." pamit eomma, Kai menatap kepergian eommanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih yang tergores dihatinya saat ini,ia pikir pagi ini ia akan sarapan bersama eomma appanya seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu,tapi.. patahlah harapannya itu. Dengan sekali gerakan Kai melempar sendok yang ia pegang hingga membentur lantai *yalaahh..masa langit-langit?. dan menimbulkan suara yang keras.

Kai tidakmemakan sarapannya ia merasa kenyang hari ini. Kai berdiri dan meraih tas nya saat hendak pergi menjauhi meja makan sang appa mengintrupsi

"Kai.. kau tidak makan?" Tanya sang appa, kai hanya menatap sosok appa nya itu dengan tatapan kesal dan kecewa yang di campur kemudian Kai pergi keluar rumah mewahnya itu dan membanting pintu rumah dengan kasar,appa yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya perlahan.

_Dear MyFamily_

Hubungan keluarga Kai tidak baik-baik saja semenjak perusahaan Kim Coorporation jatuh ketangan eomma dan appa nya,orang tua Kai menjadi sangat sibuk semenjak itu,Kai tiap pulang sekolah hanya bisa di temani pembantu di rumah mewahnya itu,dan naasnya kesibukan ortu Kai,kesepian yang Kai rasakan sudah dirasanya dari mulai ia masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Semenjak itu juga.. Meski eomma appanya satu kantor tapi mereka (eomma-appa Kai) malah dingin dan terkesan seolah-olah mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka kan suami istri?

Pelajaran disekolah sudah berakhir,siswa-siswi di anjurkan untuk pulang kerumah nyamasing-masing *yalahh masa ke rumah gurunya? #babonya author kambuh. Kai berjalan menuju rumahnya,sebenarnya ia belum mau pulang tapi apa boleh buat,saat di trotoar ia tanpa sengaja menabrak namja imut yang tengah membawa paper bag yang lumayan besar dan akibat dari tabrakan itu,paper bag milik si namja imut itu robek besar dan memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya dan lagi paper bag itu mendarat di tempat yang ga tepat yaitu, nyebur ke kubangan sebagian siihh..*bahasanya acak adut .

'boneka kelinci putih? Dia itu namja apa yeoja?' Tanya Kai dalam hati

Namja imut itu yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu tercengang mendapati bonekanya itu kotor terkena kubangan air,ia bingung setengah hidup *lebe banget sii #digaplok D.O . namja itu pun mendongak menatap Kai penuh amarah

"yak! Kau..lihat boneka nya kotor kann!" namja itu protes

"terus?"balas Kai datar

"yaa.. kau harus tanggung jawab !" ucap namja tadi sambil memungut boneka itu

"bahkan kau tidak mengucapkan kata maaf atau apapun itu. Kau orang bukan sih?!" ucapnya lagi

"aku? Minta maaf? Kau yang salah noona, jalan itu pakai mata" ucap kai

"mwo ? apa katamu? NOONA?! Kau bisa lihat tidak sih? Aku ini Namja! Lain kali jalan hati-hati ahjusshi" balas namja itu sambil berjalan menjauhi kai dan namja itupun masih sibuk membersihkan bonekanya, padahal ia sedang berjalan. Kai menatap namja itu heran. Karena namja itu sibuk membersihkan bonekanya ia jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak lampu jalan. Kai pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"kan sudah ku bilang jalan itu pakai mata!" sahut kai sambil terkehkeh,namja imut itu atau yang bernama Kyungsoo, memutar kepalanya dan melihat kai yang tertawa terhadapnya meski yang terlihat hanya punggungnya saja,tapi Kyungsoo tau kai tengah menertawakannya. ia pun mengelus-elus jidatnya dan mendengus sebal

"sial !" rutuknya

_Dear My family_

Sesampainya di rumah, Kai mengernyit heran kedua mobil milik orangtuanya sudah tiba dan terparkir indah di garasi. Senyum terukir di wajah tampan itu,fenomena luarbiasa sekali jika ia mendapati orang tuanya pulang pada siang hari seperti pun berjalan masuk, saat kai hendak memegang knop pintu terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam.

"yeobo, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik"

"bicara apalagi?! Sudah jelas bukan?!"

Terdenga suara berat appa disusul teriakan eomma yang tengah mempermasalahkan tidak ingin termakan penasaran segera ia buka pintu itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat eommanya tengah memegang koper yang besar dan jejak air mata mengalir terlihat jelas di pipi eommanya Kai.

Ketiganya diam terpaku,eomma appa Kai kaget saat melihat Kai sudah pulang,sedangkan Kai kaget karena baru kali ini ia melihat eomma appanya bertengkar hebat, senyum yang ia patri saat depan rumah hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak.

"Kai ayo cepat kemasi barang mu! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" perintah sang eomma. Kai hanya diam terpaku melihat orangtuanya yang seperti ini

"itu.. salah paham yeobo.." appa mencoba memberi pengertian

"salah paham apanya?! Sudah jelas-jelas aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" eomma kai masih tersulut emosi

"yeobo..ten.." ucapan appa eomma potong,eomma kembali menatap anak semata wayangnya itu

"kai.. jawab eomma! pilih eomma atau appa?!" tanya eomma, kai menggigit bibirnya, menahan luka yang semakin dalam,sakitt.. sekali saat melihat keluarga yang retak seperti ini.

"kai ! cepat jawab eom-" ucapan eoma kai, sengaja kai putus

"CUKUP! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!" teriak Kai dan pergi keluar rumah tak lupa membanting pintu rumah dengan kasar.

'kenapa begini?..' batin Kai sedih. matanya berkaca-kaca, sumpah ini sangat menyakitkan, emang anak mana siih yang pengen ortunya Cerai?

kai pergi keluar rumah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia tidak tau ia akan kemana. ia hanya menuruti langkah kakinya. lalu langkahnya pun terhenti di sebuah danau, matanya yang tadi sempat berkaca-kaca menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

"itu kan.. namja aneh tadi. sedang apa dia disini?" gumam kai

TBC

gimanaaaa...? yang part1 udah pernah aku publish di facebook. yang baca review yaaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Dear My Family| KaiSoo part 2

Author : HyeZiTao

Genre : Family,AU,OOC,NO Yaoi or Shounen-ai

Rating : T,G

Cast : Kai a.k.a Kim Jong In

KyungSoo a.k.a Do Kyung Soo

Cameo's : Byun Baekhyun,Oh Sehun *belum keluar semua ^^

Disclaimer : All Cast milik Tuhan Y.M.E dan SM Entertainment,tapi FF ini dan KyungSoo oppa milikku SAH ! *di kubur Earthlings

Warning : BadFic,WIP,Typo bersebaran,bahasa bukan EYD,author abal,sekali lagi ff ini BUKAN ff Romance ! DLDR !

_Dear My Family_

Namanya Do KyungSoo namja itu berumur 18th,bersekolah di Kyung-gee Senior High School,padahal namja itu pintar.. mungkin kalau orang tua KyungSoo memiliki uang lebih,pasti KyungSoo dapat bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kai.

Namja manis itu duduk menghadap sungai,angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi meliuk-liukkan rambut hitamnya,dari kejauhan namja berkulit tan memperhatikan KyungSoo,entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran terhadap namja satu itu,tak lama kemudian ada seorang yeoja berumur sekitar 9th memeluk leher kyungSoo dari belakang,KyungSoo menarik yeoja kecil itu kedalam dekapannya,dan memeluknya kecil itu duduk di samping Kyungsoo berbincang-bincang,entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sesekali tertawa bersama, benar-benar akrab..

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap orang-orang yang sedang berbagi kasih.. ada yang bersama pasangannya ada pula pada keluarga, orang-orang yang ada disini tersenyum tulus dan tertawa bahagia,kecuali kai,hanya kai yang tersenyum kecut.

"curang.. mengapa semua orang bahagia? mungkin.. orang yang tidak bahagia di dunia ini hanya aku seorang" lirih kai sedih

Kai kembali pada objek pandangan awalnya,terlihat dua orang namja-yeoja paruh baya,sang namja menggendong yeoja kecil tadi yang bersama kyungsoo. Setelah berbincang-bincang suami-istri plus yeoja kecil itu pun pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo.

'jadi.. itu eomma-appa nya?'pikir kai

"bahagianya orang itu.. " gumam kai sambil tersenyum miris

Kai pun menyudahi acara memperhatikan orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia memperhatikan orang itu,lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kecut mengingat ia dan keluarganya tak akan seperti keluarga-keluarga yang lainnnya. Ia membuang nafasnya berat dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

_Dear My Family_

Kai duduk di pojok ruangan di kelas, di sebelah kirinya terdapat jendela. Ia duduk dengan tangan yang sebelah di lipat di meja dan sebelahnya lagi ia pakai untuk menopang dagunya,namja tampan itu tidak memperhatikan seonsaenya yang tengah berceloteh panjang, ia malah tertarik memperhatikan awan yang menghiasi langit biru Seoul. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini,ia tidak sama dengan murid yang lainnya yang ingin pelajaran di sekolah buru-buru selesai sehingga mereka bisa pulang dengan cepat. Tidak, ia tidak menginginkan itu ia malah bertolak belakang dengan semua itu. Malah Yang ia inginkan adalah waktu berjalan lambat sehingga ia tidak di rumah.

'kriiinngg.. kriiinngg..' bel pertanda istirahat telah di bunyikan.

Kai tersadar dan memandang sekitar kelasnya,teman-temannya pergi ke kantin satu-persatu dan menyisakan namja berkulit putih pucat yang tengah sibuk membaca komiknya. Segera ia hampiri namja itu.

"Sehun-ah !" sapa Kai sambil duduk di kursi Luhan (teman sebangku sehun)

Namja yang di panggil Sehun hanya mengangkat alisnya dan "hmm.." untuk membalas sapaan Kai saking antengnya.

"selepas sekolah aku akan ke rumahmu hun-ah" ujar kai

Sehun terkejut bukan main. Ia menjauhkan komiknya dari jangkauan matanya dan menatap kai heran

"hah?! Mau apa kau di rumahku ?" Tanya sehun

"aku mau pinjam komikmu. Kau memiliki banyak komik jepang kan? aku mau pinjam" jelas kai

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya seraya berfikir

"hmm.. bagaimana yah?.. masalahnya hari ini aku akan kedatangan teman yang dulu pernah jadi tetanggaku"

"ayolaahh.. aku cuma sebentar disana, lagian kalau lama pun aku tidak akan menggagu acara reunian kalian kok" bujuk kai

"yasudahlah.. " akhirnya Sehun pun pasrah

Sementara Itu

Seorang namja imut tengah duduk di salah satu meja di kantin,ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang tapi pada kenyataannya ia tidak menunggu siapapun disana. Ia memutar uang logam yang ia punya di atas meja kantin seolah-olah ia benar-benar bosan.. kemudian datanglah namja cantik menghampirinya dengan kotak bekal yang ia bawa dan duduk di sebelahnya. Namja imut bermata belo itu tersenyum pada namja cantik yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya.

"annyeong Kyungsoo. pulang sekolah nanti antar aku ya?"ujar Baekhyun sambil membuka kotak bekalnya

"annyeong baekki. eoddi?" balas Kyungsoo

"ke rumah Sehun. Sehun kan mantan tetanggaku dan tetanggamu juga. Kau masih sering bermain dengannya kan?"

"haha.. kita sudah besar Baekki-ah mana mungkin bermain lagi"

"jadi.. kau mau mengantarku tidak?"

"mau. Tapi Cuma sebentar"

"yasudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kau yakin ini tidak mau?" baekhyun menawarkan bekal yang ia bawa sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

_Dear My Family_

Kai sudah sampai di rumah sederhana milik Sehun. Sehun sendiri adalah anak dari pemilik restoran fast food ternama di Korea bahkan restoran Fast foodnya kini sudah buka cabang dimana-mana bahkan di luar negri sekalipun. Keluarga sehun tinggal di perumahan biasa. Bukan perumahan istimewa seperti Kai.. jadi wajar saja rumahnya sederhana dan tidak mewah.

"kau sendirian Hun-ah?" Tanya kai saat ia membuka sepatunya

"eomma-appa masih kerja. Mereka pulang jam 7 malam"balas Sehun sambil membuka pintu rumahnya

"saat mereka tak ada kau merasa kesepian tidak? Kalau iya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Tanya kai

Sehun tertegun sejenak.

"terkadang aku kesepian.. lalu saat mereka pulang aku langsung marah-marah tak jelas, mereka langsung mengerti dan menghiburku" jelas Sehun

'orang kaya seperti Sehun pun memiliki kebahagiaan dengan keluarganya apa orang kaya seperti aku tidak? Atau aku memang satu-satunya orang yang tidak bahagia di dunia ini?' batin Kai

"kai?" sehun menyadarkan kai yang tiba-tiba melamun

"sudahlahh.. kau kesini bukan untuk melamun iya kan?" ujar sehun lagi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

Kai pun mengekorinya lagi.

"jalan ini tidak berubah ya?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah sampai di perumahan sehun

"tentu saja. Kau kan baru pindah satu minggu dari sini,mana mungkin akan berubah begitu cepat" jawab Kyungsoo

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Baekhyun segera mengetuk pintunya

"seHun-aah!" teriaknya

"ne,chakkanmanneyoo~" teriak sehun dari dalam. Senyum 3 jari baekhyun terlukis

'krieett'

Pintu pun terbuka Sehun menyembul di baliknya

"baekki hyungg.. " "Sehun-ahh.." ucap Sehun dan baekhyun bersama-sama, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti adik-kaka yang sudah di pisah bertahun-tahun *digetok Baekhyun

"kajja Hyung kita masuk" ajak sehun baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun mengekori sehun *pada hobi ya, ngekorin si sehun *abaikan

"oh iya baekki hyung, kyungie hyung, kenalkan ini teman sekelasku namanya kim jong in atau sering di panggil kai" ujar sehun mengenalkan kai pada dua temannya itu

Mata kai dan kyungsoo saling bertemu,mereka kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka pertama bertemu dengan kesan MENYEBALKAN kini harus di pertemukan lagi gimana jadinyaaa?! *author lebay -"

"kai.. mereka sekolah di kyung-gee kelas 2, jadi kau harus memanggil mereka 'hyung'. kai.." ujar sehun saat kai tidak sadarkan diri maksudnya masih shock

"a..ahh.. n..ne Kim jong in imnida, panggil aku kai" ujar kai

"ahh.. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangapta kai"balas Baekhyun tak lupa senyuman khasnya

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Senang berjumpa lagi dengan mu jongin-sshi" ujar kyungsoo

Sehun dan Baekhyun kaget mereka memandang kai dan kyungsoo bergantian

"kalian saling kenal?" Tanya sehun

"aniyo,aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku baru mengenalnya sekarang" jelas kyungsoo. Semua mengangguk paham.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel kyungsoo bordering mengharuskan namja bermata besar itu sedikit menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Sehun,baekki.. aku pulang duluan" ujar kyungsoo setelah selesai berbicara dengan orang yang meneleponnya.

"wae?" balas mereka kompak

"aku punya janji dengan Hyoeun. Kau pasti tau dia Sehun.. dia satu sekolah denganmu. kelas X A. tapi aku punya masalah, aku tidak tau rumahnya dimana.. kenalnya juga saat di halte"jelas kyungsoo

"oohh.. aku tidak kenal, kai pasti tau. Dia kan kelas X A" ujar sehun

"ahh.. hyoeun-sshi.. aku tau rumahnya,dia satu komplek dengan ku.. kalau hyung mau,aku akan mengantar hyung kesana sekalian pulang" ucap kai

"ahh.. boleh-boleh. Oh ya,sehun kau punya kamus?" Tanya kyungsoo

"kamusku itu ada di sini nihh.."ujarnya sombong sambil mengetuk-ketuk kepalanya

"kalau begitu aku pinjam" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencoba meraih kepala sehun

"Ya! Jangan! Tanya saja Baekhyun hyung. Kamus kutinggalkan di kelas" ujar sehun

"aku tidak membawanya kyungie" jawab Baekhyun

"aku punya hyung.. tapi di rumah" ujar kai buka suara

"kalau begitu kajja kita kerumahmu dahulu" ujar kyungsoo akhirnya

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu~" pamit Kaisoo

_Dear My Family_

Merekapun sampai di istana megah-mewah milik keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo sampai terkagum-kagum melihat rumah kai yang lebih besar berkali-kali lipat dari rumahnya. Tapi ada yang aneh disaat Kyungsoo memijakkan kaki di rumah itu,hawanya dingin.. melebihi kutub utara,padahal tidak terdapat pendingin ruangan disana.. kyungsoo mengekori kai kedalam kamar kai *kai yang ngajak yehh..Kamar Kai besar dengan kasur yang besar juga.

"ini kamusnya hyung.." ucap kai sambil menyodorkan kamus tebalnya

"ahh.. ne, kau tinggal sendiri disini kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"aniyo,orang tua ku belum pulang"balas kai nadanya agak dingin. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

Ia mencari-cari ponselnya,ia buka resleting tasnya dan mulai mencarinya,tapi ia tidak menemukannya,ia membuka resleting depan kantongnya siapa tau ada disana, Tapi nihil. Ia sungguh lupa dimana ia menyimpan benda itu. Kai menatap kyungsoo heran

"cari apa hyung?" Tanya kai

"ponselku.. " kyungsoo pun berjongkok dan mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya di lantai kamar kai,tapi tak ada. Ia pun berdiri dan meraba saku celananya ternyata ada di sana.

"ketemu hyung..?" Tanya kai dengan nada mencibir

Kyungsoo mengangguk ia mendadak malu sendiri, ini kedua kalinya kai melihat aksi konyol kyungsoo dari mulai menabrak lampu taman sampai kehilangan ponsel yang ternyata ada di saku celananya sendiri.. kyungsoo memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berceceran dikamar kai ke dalam tas. Tapi baik kyungsoo ataupun kai tidak menyadarinya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana.

Mereka berdua pun keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat eomma kai.

"kai.. dari mana saja kau? Eomma tau sekolah sudah bubar dari tadi kan?" ujar eomma kai

"memangnya apa peduli eomma?!"balas kai ketus Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar ucapannya. Mungkin inilah yang membuat hawa di rumah ini dingin..

"tentu saja aku peduli padamu.. aku ini eommamu! Sekarang masukkan barang-barangmu ke dalam koper kita akan pergi dari sini eomma muak melihat appamu di rumah in-" ucapan eomma sengaja kai potong

"eomma ! apa eomma tidak melihat?! Apa eomma tidak malu?! Bisa-bisanya eomma membicarakan hal itu. Disini ada temanku.. aku malu eomma! Eomma Tidak punya hati! Kau bukan eommaku!" bentak kai lalu pergi keluar rumah.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya jadi patung kini sudah tersadar kembali. Ia menyunggingkan senyum ramah pada eomma kai dan berlari menyusul berjalan cepat kyungsoo kewalahan mengejarnya dan saat ia dekat dengan kai, iapun memukul kepala kai dengan kamus yang ia pegang.

"aww.. appo hyung! Kau itu kenapa sih!?" kai masih emosi

"aku yang harusnya bertanya itu bodoh!" balas kyungsoo tak kalah emosi

Kai terdiam sejenak,kepalanya menunduk

"mianhae hyung.. aku masih tersulut emosi" lirihnya

"ne.. gwaenchanayo, aku tau kok" balas kyungsoo dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

"aku.. aku tak mengerti dengan eomma .." ujar kai, terdengar putus asa dan penuh beban

"tapi,kau terlalu kasar padanya kai"

"aku tau kok.. kita sudah sampai hyung" langkah kai terhenti pada sebuah rumah yang tak kalah mewah dari rumah milik kai

"gomawo kai.. tapi menurutku, eomma mu hanya membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk berfikir jernih. Mian, kai aku baru mengenalmu tapi langsung berlaga so' akrab dan.. banyak hal lah.." ujar kyungso

"gwaenchana hyung,aku malah sangat berterimakasih.." kai mencoba mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya. Disaat seperti ini apa bisa?

Kai pun kembali kearah rumahnya. Mungkin yang di katakan kyungsoo ada benarnya eommanya membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berfikir jernih. Sesampainya di kamar, kai menutup pintu kamarnya,eommanya sudah kembali bekerja ke kantor,jadi dirumah hanya kai dan pembantunya. Kai menginjak sebuah kertas yang asing menurutnya.

"apa ini?" ujarnya bermonolog sambil mengambil kertas, di tatapnya kertas itu jeli. Kai kaget saat membaca kalimat paling atas dan di cetak paling tebal. Dengan terbata-bata ia mencoba membaca tulisan itu. *saking kagetnya..

"ru..rumah sakit.. ji..jiwa?!"

TBC

Kepanjangan kah?.. tak apalah,, ^^ miann,, di ff ini scene ny hampir kaya romance ya?atau Cuma perasaanku ajja? padahal udah jungkir balik buat mikir supaya gak kaya romance. T^T * yang ada di otak Cuma itu sihh hhehhe ^^ jangan lupa Comment.. *fox's eyes mode on


	3. Chapter 3

Dear My Family| KaiSoo part 3

Author : HyeChu aka Rhozelinda Azizah

Genre : Family,AU,OC,OOC,NO Yaoi or Shounen-ai

Rating : T,G

Cast : Kai a.k.a Kim Jong In

KyungSoo a.k.a Do Kyung Soo

Cameo's : Byun Baekhyun,Oh Sehun,Kris *belum keluar semua,gak banyak ngomong cameo-nya #kaboorr XD

Disclaimer : All Cast milik Tuhan Y.M.E dan SM Entertainment,tapi FF ini dan KyungSoo oppa milikku SAH ! *di kubur Earthlings

Warning : BadFic,WIP,Typo bersebaran,bahasa bukan EYD,author abal,sekali lagi ff ini BUKAN ff Romance ! DLDR ! Review..! No SiDerr Please?!

A/n : Pas bagian galau-galunya tolong di baca dengan teliti.. kalau gak,gak bakal ngerti dan feelnya juga gak bakal dapet. *tapi di baca teliti atau enggak pun gak ngaruh kok aku kan masih amatir n_n 'tapi itu hanya saran' . Jangan lupa Review..

_Dear My Family_

"soo- jangan lupa di kunci café-nya yahh.." ujar seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan tampan pada Kyungsoo.

"Wufan hyung,mau pulang duluan?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"ne,kau bisa kan Kyungsoo?"balas namja yang tadi di panggil Wufan itu

"tentu saja hyung,,"

"tidak pulang bersama tidak apa-apa kan?"

"ne,gwaenchanayo"

"kalau begitu annyeong higaseo"

"ne, annyeong.."

Kyungsoo bekerja sambilan di sebuah café yang selalu tutup jam delapan malam lebih lima belas menit. Dan biasanya selama Kyungsoo melakukan aktifitas ia tidak pernah mengaktifkan ponsel nya. Yaaa.. dari pertama ia masuk ke rumah Hyoeun,ia men-non aktifkan ponselnya,selama di rumah ia hanya makan,ganti baju.. kemudian berangkat bekerja kemari..

Namja manis itu merogoh saku jaket hoodienya dan meng-aktifkan ponselnya,alasan mengapa ia mematikan ponselnya itu.. yang pertama karena ia tidak ingin terganggu,kedua siapa yang akan menghubunginya?. Setelah sukses ponselnya menyala, ia kembali menutup flap ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku jaketnya,kemudian ia membuka resleting tas depannya mencari-cari sebuah barang yang ter-amat penting baginya,meski itu hanya secarik kertas.. ia pun tak pernah bermain-main dengan benda itu,ia terlalu takut kehilangan benda itu,jika ia kehilangan benda tak bisa melihat ibunya.. tapi. Naas benda yang dicari Kyungsoo tidak ada di tempatnya,padahal ia tak pernah berani mengotak-atik kediamannya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar

'drrt drrt drrt.. drrt drrt drrt..' =.="

Ia membuka ponselnya dan menatap layar pada ponselnya itu.

"siapa yang menelpon? Nomornya tidak di kenal pula,,lebih baik di angkat, siapa tau penting" ia bermonolog dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"yeoboseyo?" sapanya.

"akhirnya.. Kyungsoo hyung kan?" ujar sang penelpon.

"ne,nuguseyo"

"ini aku hyung,kai.."

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Kai? Bagaimana ia bisa tau nomer teleponnya kyungsoo? ohh.. mungkin dari Sehun.. tapi,ada apa dia menelpon Kyungsoo?

"kai?.. bagaimana kau bisa.."

"eung.. hyung,kau meninggalkan sesuatu di kamarku,aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi tapi ponselmu tidak aktif!"

"yang ku tinggalkan?.." ujar Kyungsoo seraya berfikir,rasanya ia tidak mengeluarkan benda apapun di kamar kai.

"ne,kertas ini.. eung.."

DEG..

Kyungsoo terhenyak sejenak.. keringat dingin menetes, ia kaget bukan main,ia sangat ceroboh sehingga benda yang sangat penting,bahkan lebih penting dari pada arti penting itu sendiri *kata-katanya muir =.= sekarang ada di tangan orang yang baru ia kenal..

"hyung.. kau masih disana?" kai memastikan.

"aku akan kesana!"ujar Kyungsoo terdengar tergesa-gesa dan segera menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Ia segera merapikan tasnya, menggandongnya lalu keluar dari café tak lupa mengunci pintu café yap.. persis seperti permintaan wufan. Setelah dirasa terkunci ia langsung berlari menuju kediaman kai.

_Dear My Family_

Seorang namja dengan kaos putih dan jaket hitam menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil menggenggam secarik kertas,tak lama kemudian seorang namja dengan jaket hoodie abu-abu menghampirinya.

"mana? Berikan padaku Kai" pinta Kyungsoo to the point

Kai tidak dengan mudahnya memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Dari awal Ia cukup penasaran dengan kehidupan Kyungsoo.

"ige mwoya hyung?"tanya Kai

"kau tidak perlu tau Kai.. ini masalah keluargaku.. cepat berikan padaku!" balas Kyungsoo dingin

"lalu apa masalahnya? Berbagilah ceritamu denganku hyung,aku tidak akan memberikannya sebelum aku tau apa ini." sudah ku bilang Kai teramat penasaran..

"hh? Kau itu baru ku kenal tadi Kai.. jadi ak-" ucapan Kyungsoo sengaja Kai potong

"jadi.. kau tidak percaya padaku? Tapi ini tidak adil hyung!"ujar Kai

Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak mengerti

"maksudmu?"

" kau juga tau masalah keluarga ku kan? Padahal kita baru kenal TADI !"ujar Kai dengan penekanan di kata 'tadi'

"jadi.. menurutku,ini tidak adil SAMA-SEKALI!" lanjut Kai ia sudah hampir pada puncaknya..

Soal aib,siapa yang sudi untuk mengumbarnya? Terkadang mengumbar pada seorang sahabat sendiripun ragu-ragu.. bagaimana kalau sahabat itu ternyata ular berkepala dua? Tidak akan ada yang tau soal ini,,hanya tuhan yang tau busuknya orang itu.

"tapi.. aku mengetahuinya tanpa sengaja!" Kyungsoo mencoba membela diri

"kau pikir aku mengambil kertas ini dengan sengaja hyung? Menyentuh tas mu saja aku tak berani!" timpal Kai, soal ini salahkanlah author.. *kaboorr

Kyungsoo merasa Skak matt ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi.. selain bercerita pada bocah satu ini,hanya untuk mendapatkan secarik kertas ? sebenarnya ada apa dengan kertas itu? *yakin dahh udah pada bisa nebak kan kan kan? ==a

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"baiklah.. aku akan bercerita" ujar Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di depan gerbang rumah Kai, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke gerbang yang tertutup milik Kai. Kai pun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo menunggu hyungnya itu mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata.

"jadi.. kertas itu.. kertas kunjungan ke rumah sakit jiwa, eomma ku ada disana sekarang" kyungsoo memulai penjelasannya dengan nada yang lirih maksudku sangat lirih..

Kai tidak begitu kaget ia lebih penasaran daripada kaget.

"bagaimana bisa eommamu masuk kesana?" tanya Kai

"jadi.. dulu aku memiliki yeodongsaeng yang memiliki jarak umur 2 tahun lebih muda dariku.. namanya Do Kyungmin,dia yeoja yang cantik,baik,penurut,dia anak kesayangan eomma.. tapi sekarang dia sudah tiada,dia meninggal sekitar 1tahunan lahh.. ia meninggal saat aku kelas 3 smp..."

_Flash Back_

Seorang yeoja cantik dan manis dengan balutan dress merah muda yang menambah kesan manis pada dirinya,ialah Do Kyungmin anak bungsu dari keluarga Do family's. Ia yeoja yang penurut, yang ia lakukan selalu benar menurut keluarganya,jadi ia tidak pernah di bentak,membentak ataupun dimarahi.. tapi sang eomma terlalu protective pada putrinya, jika yeoja ini akan berpergian dengan teman-temannya ia harus mengajak Kyungsoo sang kakak,hingga ia merubah status kakanya yang seharusnya tetap menjadi kakak tapi ia mengenalkan pada teman-temannya, Bahwa Kyungsoo adalah namja chingunya.. *ngertikan?. semua itu ia lakukan hanya untuk menutup malu pada dirinya, ia belum siap di bully teman-temannya,,

Malam ini ia diajak teman-temannya untuk bermain,entah apa acaranya, Kyungmin sengaja menyembunyikan dari eommanya.. ia di bujuk teman-temannya untuk tidak membawa namja chingunya aka Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba membujuk eommanya untuk izin keluar tapi..

"kau mau pergi,kau sudah mendapatkan izin dari appamu, lalu.. eomma izinkan.." ucap sang eomma yang tengah duduk sambil nonton tv di ruang keluarga

"benarkah?" kyungmin hampir melompat kegirangan karna eomma tidak berkata 'dengan Kyungsoo' tapi.. ternyata eomma belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"asalkan kau mengajak Kyungsoo juga" ujar sang eomma enteng, tanpa memikirkan perasaan putrinya yang perasaannya terhancurkan.

Kyungsoo yang sekarang ada di samping eommanya itu, mencoba untuk membantu adiknya, ia tau benar perasaan dongsaengnya.

"eomma aku tidak bisa.. besok aku ada ulangan jadi,aku tidak bisa" bohongnya

"kau ini ! sejak kapan eomma mengajarkanmu untuk egois, eoh ?! dia ini dongsaengmu! Memangnya kau mau, dia kenapa-kenapa?" bentak sang eomma

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah sambil tertunduk ia sangat takut bentakkan eomma yang selalu di alamatkan untuknya,mungkinkah karena dia seorang kakak?

"eomma bisakah eomma tidak memaksakan oppa untuk menemaniku? Ia juga punya kehidupannya sendiri"bujuk kyungmin

Eomma menatap Kyungmin tajam pertanda tidak setuju.

"kau ini yeoja Kyungmin.. dunia begitu kejam di luar sana"

"tapi eomma aku sudah cukup besar untuk melindungi diriku sendiri!"

"sudah besar?! Do Kyungmin ! sadarlah kau ini baru kelas 1 sekolah menengah pertama!" bentak sang eomma

Kyungmin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"yeobo.. biarkanlah dia.." appa buka suara

"tidak bisa! Dia harus di beri sesuatu agar dia mengerti.." balas eomma

Kyungmin baru kali ini membantah dan di bentak sang eomma.

"asal kau tau Kyungmin! Aku melakukan ini karna aku menyayangimu dan aku mencoba untuk melindungimu.." ujar eomma nadanya perlahan melembut

"tapi eomma.. aku tidak bisa terus-terusan tergantung pada oppaku.. lagipula dia juga memiliki kehidupannya tau eomma menyayangiku,aku tau semua yang eomma lakukan untuk kebaikkanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini.."Kyungmin masih tetap bersi kukuh

"bahkan sekarang kau berani membantahku! Itu yang kau dapatkan dari teman-temanmu!?"bentak eomma

"ani.. eomma,eomma tidak boleh mengatakan seperti itu.." suara Kyungmin terdengar bergetar

"kau bahkan membela teman-temanmu!"eomma masih membentaknya,membuat pertahanan Kyungmin runtuh dengan sendirinya.

"eomma.. ak-aku.. aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang ! kenapa kau selalu melarangku untuk merasakan rasa senang?!" okai.. ini pertama kali dalam hidup Kyungmin –membentak sang eomma-

"APA?! Jadi kau pikir eomma tidak memikirkan perasaanmu hah?!" eomma sudah naik pitam,appa yang berusaha menenangkannya dari tadipun, kini sudah tidak berfungsi (?)

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu PERGILAH! KALAU PERLU JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!" bentak eomma dengan berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Semua yang ada di ruang keluarga terkejut bukan main. Semuanya hening.. air mata Kyungmin meluncur bebasnya dari pelupuk matanya, sumpah ini sakit sekali.. Kyungmin berdiri dari duduknya.

"baiklah,kalau itu mau eomma! aku memang tidak pantas tinggal disini!" ujar Kyungmin lalu berlari keluar rumah

"Kyungminn..!"panggil Kyungsoo.

'Blam' pintu pun tertutup.

Suasana berubah menjadi lebih hening..

" Apa yang kau lakukan Kyunggeol?! kau mengusirnya. Kim Kyunggeol Apa kau sadar?!"appa terlihat tidak senang dengan kejadian ini. Lagian siapa yang senang? Eomma tidak berniat untuk membalasnya dan memulai pertengkaran baru dengan suaminya,ia hanya mengurut pelipisnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Kyungsoo berdiri untuk membukanya. Ternyata itu Baekhyun (dulu kan si Bacon tetangganya Kyungsoo)

"soo-soo.. it.. itu.."suara Baekhyun terdengar memburu.

"itu apa?" kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Appa pun mendekati mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"ada apa Baekhyun?" tanya appa.

"it..itu.. kyu.. KYUNGMIN KECELAKAAN!" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"MWO?!"ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"kau jangan bercanda Byun Baekhyun!" seru Kyungsoo dengan hati yang di selimuti berlapis-lapis rasa cemas.

"aku tidak bercanda Kyungsoo! kajja" baekhyun menarik tangan sahabatnya itu,diikuti appa kyungsoo di belakangnya. Eomma kyungsoo? Dimana ia? Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar kabar yang di bawa Baekhyun ia langsung terperosok jatuh dengan air mata yang sudah meluncur dari pelupuk matanya yang tajam tapi menenangkan.

_Flash Back off_

"Kyungmin sempat di bawa kerumah sakit,tapi setelah ia berbicara dengan eomma ia langsung tiada.. dan eomma menyangka dirinyalah yang membuat Kyungmin meninggal, 2 hari kemudian eomma kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat kejadian ini. Cerita ini tak ada yang tau, yang tau itu hanya kau,dan Baekhyun"

Kai terdiam ternyata seorang Do Kyungsoo itu bukan seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini,bahkan jika di bandingkan dengannya, kehidupan Kyungsoo itu lebih perih dari yang ia rasakan.

"kau masih ingat boneka kelinci putih waktu itu?"

Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"dulunya boneka itu milik Kyungmin.. tapi sekarang eomma yang memilikinya" lirih Kyungsoo.

"h..hyung.. mianhae.. ige" kai menyodorkan kertas yang ia bawa.

"gwaenchana.." kyungsoo tersenyum tulus sembari memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tasnya.

"ini sudah malam.. sebaiknya aku pulang.. terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku Kai.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor.

"maaf telah menyita waktumu hyung.. aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu.. terimakasih hyung.." kai membungkukkan badannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali..

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu.. annyeong higaseyoo"pamit Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menjauhi kediaman Kai. Kai menatap kepergian namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar hilang.

Kini banyak hal yang Kai tahu tentang Kyungsoo,bahwa Kyungsoo bukan anak yang bebas dari masalah keluarga.. malah dia sangat terbebani karenanya.. tapi,Kyungsoo tak pernah memperlihatkan kelelahannya dan ia tak pernah egois.. kyungsoo mau membantu appanya yang turun jabatan (gara-gara sering absen) ia tak henti-hentinya mencari uang untuk membantu keluarganya karena dialah harapan satu-satunya..

_TBC

Aku baru tahu lohh.. di Persija ada yang namnya Park Kyungmin.. dan itu samaaa.. muahahahahaha XD jujur ya,, aku taunya pas nonton ISL Persib vs. Persija kemarin sabtu XD

Aku minta maaf banget buat posting yang lama, karna jujur aja aku bingung apa ff ini harus terus dilanjut atau di stop aja? Memang yang follow ada lumayan *Cuma 4 orang? Tapi Alhamdulillah.., yang review Cuma satu orang.. gomawo n_n . menurut kalian gimana? Masih mau di lanjut? aku bingung banget, butuh pendapat tentang ff ini.. TAT sekarang aku yang galoo gegara ini.. aku seneng banget sama ff ini. Tapi percuma kalau Cuma aku yang suka TAT RnR pleasseeee..


	4. Chapter 4

Dear My Family| KaiSoo part 4

Author : HyeChu aka Rhozelinda Azizah

Genre : Family,AU,OC,OOC,NO Yaoi or Shounen-ai

Rating : T,G

Cast : Kai a.k.a Kim Jong In

KyungSoo a.k.a Do Kyung Soo

Cameo's : Byun Baekhyun,Oh Sehun,Wu Yi Fan aka Kris,Kim Joon Myeon aka Suho,Im YoonA *belum keluar semua,gak banyak ngomong cameo-nya #kaboorrXD

Disclaimer : All Cast milik Tuhan Y.M.E dan SM Entertainment,tapi FF ini dan KyungSoo oppa milikku SAH ! *di kubur Earthlings

Warning : BadFic,WIP,Typo bersebaran,bahasa bukan EYD,author abal,sekali lagi ff ini BUKAN ff Romance ! DLDR ! Review..! No SiDerr Please?!

_Dear My Family_

Pukul 05. 13 am.

Seorang namja membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas, ia masih kefikiran tentang kata-kata Kyungsoo kemarin siang. 'kau terlalu kasar padanya' kata-kata itu sudah di ulang berjuta-juta kali di otak Kai, tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak boleh kasar terhadap eommanya sedangkan eommanya sendiri kasar padanya. Apa Kai harus berbicara lembut sedangkan sang eomma membentak? Curang..kai bukan tipikal orang yang mudah ditindas,sekalipun itu eommanya #jangan di Bash ._.V

'tok.. tok.. tok..'

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kai..membuat sang empu menengok ke arah pintunya itu.

'tok.. tok... tok..'

"Kai... ini eomma, eomma tau kau sudah bangun.. Kai eomma ingin bicara..bolehkah eomma masuk?" ucap eomma yang berada di luar kamar Kai

Kai menatap pintu kamarnya ragu, antara buka pintunya atau kembali ke kasur dan pura-pura tidur? Kai tau, pasti eommanya mau membicarakan tentang kesalnya ia pada appa dan tektek bengek lainnya seperti waktu itu, tapi..Kai juga tidak tau tau kali ini penting.

Kai memutar knop pintunya dan membuka pintu kamarnya

"waeyo?" Tanya kai, wajah sumringah eomma semakin menjadi-jadi karna Kai merespon meski datar.

"eomma akan dipindahkan ke New York selama 6 bulan!" sahut eomma senang

Kai terpaku,kaget,shock,tidak percaya,dan langsung berfikir. Ia pun membalikan badannya dan menutup pintu kamarnya padahal eomma masih berdiri disana dan siap meluncurkan beberapa patah kalimat lagi (jangan ditiru ya..)

"kai.. eomma belum selesai"ujar eomma dari luar kamar

"apalagi yang eomma mau? Eomma sudah mencapai cita-cita eomma untuk tinggal di New York meski hanya 6 bulan dan jangan bilang eomma mau memintaku untuk ikut juga? " jelas Kai

"Kai..eomma hanya ingin menepati janji eomma waktu dulu"ucap eomma lirih. Janji?Kai termenung sejenak.

"apa eomma bilang?! menepati Janji?Bahkan janji eomma tidak bilang ini janji?" ucap kai seolah-olah sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Memang pada kenyataanyaia sudah lelah dengan semua ini,keadaan dingin yang melilitnya selama beertahun-tahun.

"bisa tidak sih kau memikirkan perasaan ku Kai !" eomma mulai jengah.

"eomma juga tidak pernah mau memikirkan perasaan kai. Jadi, untuk apa ?!"balas kai

'Jleb'

That's hurt very very hurts! Semua orang ingin di mengerti, tapi jika semua orang egois dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.. –aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya- lagipula apa salahnya hanya untuk tidak egois ?

"eomma I just want you and appa together and stop ignoring me.. I miss you two so much"-Kai

_Dear My Family_

Kai baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, ia mendapati sang appa tengah tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga dengan Koran yang menutupi wajahnya. Kai pun mendekat untuk memastikan apakah benar dia appa kai?

Kai perlahan-lahan mengangkat Koran itu,appa pun terlonjak kaget.

"huuft.. kai,kau sudah pulang?" sapa appa saat ia melihat Kai berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Bingung. Bukannya menjawab Kai malah balik bertanya

"appa.. sedang apa disini?"

"sedang apa? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja pulang ke rumah. Ini masih rumah appa juga kan?"balas appa.

Semenjak pertengkaran itu,eomma appa Kai bukan hanya pisah ranjang, tapi pisah rumah, appa kai memilih untuk tinggal di hotel,ia pikir istrinya perlu waktu untuk berfikir jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pindah . tapi bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaan kai

"ani.. maksudku.. appakan seharusnya bekerja"ucap Kai. Sang appa tersenyum bijak

"appa ingat,kita sudah tidak pernah memiliki waktu bersama lagi"

DEG

APA KATANYAA?APA KATANYAA?!Alhamdulillah *author sujud syukur #Di getok Kai. =back to the story=

Kai membeku di tempat,tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam, termenung,ia tengah memasuki alam sadarnya untuk mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja di lontarkan sang appa.

"mau antar appa ke mall?"tawar sang appa. Tanpa di ceritakan pun aku yakin kalian tau apa jawaban yang akan di ucapkan kai.

_Dear My Family_

Siang ini, hari appa dan Kai yang akan menyenangkan. Ia kan? Pikir Kai. Mereka berjalan jalan mengitari mall tanpa tujuan pastinya,tak peduli banyak tatapan mencurigakan dari pemilik kios sekitar,yang penting mereka bahagia meski sesaat. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di salah satu café di mall. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja cantik menghampiri mereka

"kim Sajangnim?" sapanya. Appa tersenyum lembut pada yeoja itu dan mempersilahkan yeoja itu itu sekretaris appa, biang kerok pisahnya eomma dan appa kai.

Kai menatap yeoja itu sinis, mereka berdua terlihat akrab sekali sampai-sampai appa lupa memperkenalkan Kai pada yeoja itu. Kai masih saja terlupakan..

Kai menatap mereka dengan tatapan saja..siapa yang suka kalau keberadaannya tidak di anggap? Kai pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, lagipula appa tidak akan menyadarinya.

_Dear My Family_

Kai berjalan gontai. 'appa tidak mengerti Kai sama sekali. Pantas saja eomma marah besar padanya' batinnya. Kai terus berjalan hingga ia sampai pada sebuah taman,Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lampu taman. Lalu seseorang menginstrupsinya

"kai.. sedang apa disini?"Tanya namja itu

"Kyungsoo hyung,aku.. entahlah. Hyung dari mana?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo

"ini.. aku dari laundry"jawabnya

"ohh.. hyung mau kemana sekarang?"Tanya Kai

"aku mau bertemu dengan eommaku"balas Kyungsoo

"bolehkah aku ikut, Hyung?"ujar kai lagi

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak

"kau yakin kai?"

"tentu saja hyung.. lagipula aku bosan"

"baiklah.. tapi aku titip pesan padamu, jangan bentak orang-orang disana bersikaplah lembut pada mereka" ujar kyungsoo

"arrasseo,Hyung.."

Merekapun pergi meninggalkan taman.

_Dear My Family_

Merekapun sampai pada sebuah gedung megah dan luas,bau rumah sakit yang sangat familiar bagi Kyungsoo sudah tercium,mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor. Kim Kyunggeol aka eomma kyungsoo tergolong orang yang masih memiliki banyak harapan untuk kembali normal,tapi sayang belum ada yang berhasil membuatnya normal..

akhirnya merekapun sampai pada sebuah kamar bercat abu-abu,dengan sangat perlahan Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu. Dan Nampaklah seorang yeoja berbalut baju berwarna biru pucat,dengan tatanan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, tengah duduk menatap jendela luar dengan tatapan kosong. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar itu dua kali,lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Merasa ada seseorang selain dirinya,eomma Kyungsoo pun menoleh kearah kyungsoo berada, merekapun saling melempar senyuman. Kai sengaja diam di ambang pintu ia merasa tidak enak jika tiba-tiba masuk.

"kyungsoo-sshi kau sudah datang? Mana Kyungmin?"Tanya sang eomma. Kyungsoo memutar bag packnya dan mengeluarkan boneka kelinci putih

"kyungminniee.. aiggoo eomma cemas padamuu sangat-sangat cemass,, bagaimana sekolahmu? Baik-baikkan?"eomma kyungsoo berbicara pada boneka itu seolah-olah boneka itu memang Kyungmin.

"Kyungsoo-sshi! Kan sudah aku bilang Kyungmin tidak boleh dimasukkan ke dalam tas! Dia butuh udara!"tiba-tiba eomma membentak Kyungsoo

"umm.. mianhae aku minta maaf aku jamin ini yang terakhir kalinya"ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunduk ia tak akan menyangka akan di bentak seperti ini

"Dasar ANAK NAKAL! SADIS SEKALI. TIDAK SUKA MENGANTARKAN KYUNGMIN KE SEKOLAH? BERHENTILAH BEKERJA KALAU BEGITU!"eomma tetap membentak Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak sempurna 'Berhenti bekerja' itu sama artinya tidak bisa melihat eomma lagi..ANDWAEE. Sontak Kyungsoo berlutut di depan eommanya dengan muka sangat sedih.

"aku mohon jangan eom- mak.. maksudku ahjumma.. aku mohon jangan pecat akuu.." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sambil membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ia benar-benar tidak boleh datang kemari lagi.

Kai yang menyaksikan ini kaget bukan main,ia juga bingung. 'bekerja?apa aku dan Kyungsoo hyung salah masuk kamar?bukankah itu ibunya Kyungsoo hyung?ini aneh'batin Kai

Mata bulat milik Kyungsoo nyaris meneteskan air mata karena membayangkan hal itu..eomma menatap Kyungsoo lama,

"untung Kyungmin baik.. jadi,kau tidak jadi ku pecat"ujar eomma enteng sambil memeluk boneka kelinci putih yang sedari tadi disebut 'Kyungmin'

"gamsahamnida ahjumma"ujar Kyungsoo lirih sambil mulai berdiri

Eomma Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja melihat Kai yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pertanyaan besar di benaknya.

"Kyungsoo-sshi.. dia temanmu?"Tanya eomma Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Kai

Kai yang merasa di tunjuk kaget,ia menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memandangnya juga

"ne. dia temanku"ujar Kyungsoo

"kenapa tidak disuruh masuk? Cepat suruh dia masuk!"Tanya eomma

"ah.. ne" Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kai berdiri.

"kai.. kajja masuk"ajak Kyungsoo

"eumm.. hyung,apa tidak apa-apa?"Tanya kai ragu

"kau dengar sendirikan? Eommaku yang memintaku untuk mengajakmu masuk"

"tap..tapi.. apa yang akan kulakukan disana?"

"beracting. Anggaplah eommaku itu orang normal. Iya kan semua pertanyaannya,turuti apa yang dia mau. Jangan sampai ada tidak eomma kembali depressi. Jika eomma kembali depressi kemungkinan sembuh akan menipis. Jadi,aku mohon bantuanmu Kai.."jelas Kyungsoo

Kai terlihat ragu,tapi bukankah ini sudah resikonya? Siapa suruh ikut kemari? Tak lama kemudian Kai menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkahkan masuk,memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan eomma Kyungsoo.

"ahjumma perkenalkan dia temanku"ujar Kyungsoo

"annyeong haseyo Kim JongIn imnida"ujar Kai lalu membungkuk hormat

"Jongin-sshi.. kau tampan"puji eomma Kyungsoo. Kai agak bergidig mendengarnya

"gamsahamnida"balas Kai dengan senyum tampan yang terpatri di wajahnya

"Kyungmin pasti menyukai orang tampan sepertimu.. ia kan Kyungmin?"Tanya eomma pada boneka kelinci putih yang sedari tadi di dekapnya itu

Kai hanya tersenyum getir menanggapi hal itu

"Kyungsoo-sshi dia teman kerjamu kan?"Tanya eomma

"ah.. eng..iy..iyya"jawab Kyungsoo

"Jongin bekerja sama seperti Kyungsoo juga? Menjadi pengasuh?"Tanya eomma

Kai terlihat bigung menjawabnya. Jawab iya,itu pencemaran besar sekali.. seorang anak dari pemilik Kim coorporation ternyata bekerja sebagai pengasuh? Hancur lah perusahannya..tapi jika jawab tidak,ia takut itu termasuk sebuah penolakan bagi eomma Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'eo-tteo-kke?'

Kyungsoo yang mengerti itu segera menjawab pertanyaan eomma pada Kai

"eumm.. Jongin bekerja di café yang sama denganku. Ia tidak bisa mengasuh"jelas hanya mengangguk kemudian berdiri menuju tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

Lalu datanglah seorang dokter muda yang tampan dan bermuka malaikat

"annyeong nyonya Do, Kyungsoo-sshi"sapa dokter itu dan ia juga tak lupa melempar senyum terbaiknya pada Kai.

Dokter bernamtag 'joonmyeon'mulai memeriksa keadaan fisik eomma Kyungsoo.

"nanti aku kembali lagi. Nyonya belum meminum obat kan?"Tanya joonmyeon uisanim setelah memeriksa keadaan eomma Kyungsoo. Eomma Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk

"oh,iya.. Kyungsoo-sshi bisa ikut aku?"ujarnya

"ne uisanim"jawab Kyungsoo dan mulai mengekori dokter muda itu meninggalkan ruangan.

Dan tinggallah Kai dan Eommanya Kyungsoo

Entah kenapa, Kai percaya betul, bahwa eomma Kyungsoo masih memliki sekitar 85% akal sehat dan pasti akan menggunakannya asalkan ia mau mendengarkan kata hatinya.

Eomma Kyungsoo merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk,tak lupa di dudukkannya boneka itu di sebelahnya

"jongin-sshi.. aku mau bicara"ujar eomma Kyungsoo

Kai pun berjalan mendekat ,lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan

"ada apa ahjumma?"

"Kyungmin bilang dia menyukaimu"

DEG

Loh? Ini apa coba? Kenapa begini? Yaahh namanya juga orang yang kurang sehat kejiwaannya, maklumin dongg..tapi,yang jadi masalahnya kai bingung jawab apa.. apakah harus jawab 'ne,aku juga menyukainya' what? Mening sama aku kali #di bantai Teleporters *back to the story*

Keringat dingin kai bercucuran..bingung.. bingung.. bingung.. apa yang seharusnya ia jawab? Ahh kita lihat saja

"umm ji..jinjja?"Kai mulai beracting

"ne,, katanya Kau tampan. Kalau Kyungmin sudah lulus sekolah, aku mengijinkan kalian pacaran lalu menikahh..aku juga yakin Do Minsoo nae yeobo, (appa kyungsoo) akan merestui kalian"

Kai ber sweat drop membayangkan jika ia benar-benar menikah dengan sebuah boneka.. BONEKAA..apa kata orang nanti? Tapi,jika eomma Kyungsoo tau orang bisa menikah itu artinya teorinya (Kai) benar kan?Kai mulai memikirkan cara untuk membuat eomma Kyungsoo berfikir dengan akal sehatnya yang terabaikan itu,meski ini gila tapi.. untuk membantu Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap hyung sendiri. Apapun akan ia lakukan *ciee bahasa author terlalu romance nihh Kan kan kan?

"umm… ahjumma boleh kah aku berbicara dengan Kyungmin?" Tanya Kai hati-hati

"dia tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun kai..aku bertanyapun tak pernah ia jawab hahaha"balasnya diiringi tertawa renyah

"aku ingin mencobanya"Kai belum patah semangat

Eomma Kyungsoo pun memberikan boneka kelinci putih itu pada kai

"Kyungmin-sshi.. apa kau mempunyai seorang seorang saudara kandung?"tanya Kai

"tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya melahirkan dia! Pertanyaan aneh?!"ucap eomma Kyungsoo membantah

"ahjumma biarkan Kyungmin yang menjawabnya bisakah?"pinta Kai lembut. Eomma Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Kyungmin.. bisakah kau memberritahu aku?"Tanya Kai lagi pada boneka itu

Kaipun mengerakkan kepala boneka itu dari belakang,jadi bila dilihat dari depan.. boneka itu seolah-olah mengangguk. Eomma Kyungsoo menatap takjub pada boneka itu dan Kai bergantian

"bolehkah Kai mengetahui siapa nama saudara kandungmu itu?"Tanya Kai lagi

Digerakkannya boneka itu mendekati telinganya, seolah-olah boneka itu benar-benar berbisik padanya. Kai mengangguk setelahnya dan mengembalikan boneka itu disamping eomma Kyungsoo,eomma Kyungsoo memandang Kai menuntut,eomma Kai benar-benar penasaran dan ini sesuai dengan keinginan Kai

"apa yang dikatakannya Kai?"Tanya eomma Kyungsoo

"dia bilang ia memiliki oppa"jawab Kai

Eomma Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak seolah-olah yang akan terjadi? Apa akan membaik? Atau..makin parah?

"siapa dia?! Apa kau menanyakannya?!"eomma Kyungsoo tertarik.

'sedikit lagi..' batin Kai

"ya aku menanyakannya,namanya…"

BRAKK!

belum saja kai menyelesaikan perkataannya pintu kamar ada yang membuka dengan kasar dan sontak membuat eomma Kyungsoo dan kai menoleh pada seseorang itu

"ah.. jeonseonghamnida"ujar Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk

"tapi.. aku harus pulang,Kai kajja pulang"ajak Kyungsoo. Kai pun mengangguk dan membungkuk memberi salam untuk pamit pada eomma Kyungsoo yang masih setengah terkejut itu.

_Dear My Family_

Mereka melangkah keluar dari kamar eomma Kyungsoo,tak ada pembicaraan sedikitpun,semua hening..

"eumm.. Kyungsoo-hyung apa yang dikatakan uisanim?"Tanya kai ragu-ragu.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kai sengit. Lalu ia membuang nafasnya jengah

"dengar Kai.. aku tahu, aku sungguh tahu.. kau baik,baik sekali.. niatmu sangat baik untuk menolongku.. tapi.. tapi.."Kyungsoo menjeda perkataannya

"aku tahu..aku tahu.. kita baru berkenalan.. mianhaeyo hyung. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk ikut campur aku hanya ingin membantumu hyung..mianhae"ujar Kai lirih

"aku tahu Kai.. aku hanya tidak ingin menambah hutang budi pada orang lain. Mianhae Jongin-sshi"Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada akhirnya,kalau di fikir-fikir ia juga tidak tega.. niat Kai kan baik.

"umm.. joonmyeon uisanim bilang,kondisi eomma akan memburuk jika depressinya semakin dalam"lirih Kyungsoo

"itu artinya.. harus sembuh?"

"sepertinya begitu.."

"gomawo Kai"ujar Kyungsoo

"umm.. ne hyung"

_Dear My Family_

Pagi yang cerah di kawasan Seoul,matahari sedikit demi sedikit muncul,perlahan demi perlahan menunjukkan sinar hangatnya,Nampak Seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas putih yang bersih tengah duduk di meja kerjanya dengan kertas-kertas yang sedang di bacanya dan jangan lupa dengan stetoskop yang mengalung di lehernya. Namja tampan bernam tag 'Kim Joon Myeon' itu sedikit menghela nafas setelah membaca kertas-kertas yadi. Menjadi seorang dokter bukanlah perkara yang mudah,apalagi dokter kejiwaan.

'tokk.. tokk.. tokk..'

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan namja tampan itu

"ya.. silahkan masuk"

Pintupun terbuka menunjukkan sosok yeoja cantik berkostum layaknya suster

"ada apa yoona-sshi?"Tanya Joonmyeon

"eum.. ini soal nyonya Do Kyunggeol uisa.." suster cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup pasalnya eomma Kyungsoo adalah tanggung jawabnya bersama satu temannya lagi.

Saat mendengar nama itu Joonmyeon menatap yeoja itu serius

"ada apa dengannya?"Tanya Joonmyeon

"dia.. dia tidak tidur semalaman,dan sekarang ia tidak mau memakan sarapan paginya.. aku dan Yuri sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi,itu tidak berpengaruh bahkan biasanya akan berhasil dengan iming-iming Kyungmin.. tapi kali ini lain. Kurasa uisa harus menemuinya terlebih dahulu"lapor yoona

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Joonmyeon berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya diikuti Yoona di belakangnya. Merekapun sampai di ruangan itu,Nampak yeoja peruh baya itu tengah duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan tatapan mata yang sedang berfikir.. boneka itu berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Perlahan demi perlahan Joonmyeon mendekati yeoja itu.

"ahjummanim.. kau harus makan,jika ti-"perkataan Joonmyeon terpotong karena eomma Kyungsoo berbalik ke arahnya

"Joonmyeon uisa.. temukan aku dengan suamiku. Jebal,uisanim.."

Mata itu..tatapan mata itu kini berubah tidak seperti sebelumnya yang kosong dan memancarkan kesedihan,kali ini berbeda..

Sesuai keinginan eomma Kyungsoo tak lama kemudian appa Kyungsoo kyungsoo memeluk suaminya itu erat.

"ada apa yeobo?"Tanya sang appa

"siapa oppa Kyungmin?"Tanya sang eomma penuh harap

DEG

Appa menatap Joonmyeon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka,seolah-olah berbicara 'bisakah-aku-memberi-tahunya?'. Seolah mengerti Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya sepakat. Kini appa Kyungsoo menatap yeoja yang ia cintai hingga sekarang

"oppanya Kyungmin itu.. Do KyungSoo"ujar appa

DEG

Matanya membulat sempurna..jadi,namja yang bekerja sebagai pengantar Kyungmin adalah anaknya?.. matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ia merasa bersalah pada kyungsoo.

"bisa-bisanya aku jahat pada hikss.. anakku sendiri.. hiks.. aku.. aku.." eomma Kyungsoo sukses mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening dari kedua pelupuk matanya,appa Kyungsoo semakin memeluknya erat.

Apa itu artinya eomma Kyungsoo sembuh total? Kejiwannya sudah kembali normal?Inikah hasil jerih payah seorang Kim Jongin? Kita lihat nanti…

To Be Continue..

Annyeong,, haha.. mianhae jeongmal mianhae.. Hye ga maksud nunda ini lama banget..hye dapet suatu masalah kecil saat pembuatan ini. Waktu itu waktu udah dapet lanjutin ini setengah..ehh,taunya flashdisknya ketinggalan di kamar eomma,dikira ilang. ehh.. taunya ditemuin sama eomma. Terus disita eomma selama sekitar 2mingguan coba..ahaha, baru pertama kali ini Hye ceroboh sama flashdisk. Mian jadi curhat,karena ini bulan ramadhan mau dong maafin Hye? Hye juga banyakin kok jadi 2ribu kalimat biasanya kan Cuma 1ribu. Review ya Juseyoo..

Thanks for..

Lutfiyah Nurul Muslimah,Novi Nur Afifah,Ika Pramesti Putri,Kim -Jung- Hyewon,Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,dyodokyung,kyeoptafadila,sfsclouds,zhiew on189,Shim Yeonhae, ,Eun Ri Lee,XxStarLitxX,Sihyun Jung,lee kaisoo,gestyansa.

mian yang gak kesebut XD gomawoo *deep bow


End file.
